Grey Haven
Grey Haven is a guild of adventurers that seek to bring good to Azeroth as a haven for those who have no true home. History Twas long ago in the days of the great Arathorian Empire that an order of warriors, strewn from the finest of the Highland's fighters, came together to do good, and to fight side by side as honorable brothers. They reigned in their stone halls and coastal villages, slaying beasts, heeding the call to adventure and treasure. They stood away from petty squabbles between kingdoms, but when the orcish Horde came through the Dark Portal, the Grey marched south in full force. Records of how many casualties the shield-brothers sustained were lost with the bulk of their men, but the order's history fell into oblivion, the last of their warriors dead, or retired to till the soil. Now, a new band of warriors have taken their legendary namesake. From all corners of Azeroth these brave men and women fight for honor, strength, and bravery. Be it for the crown's coin, or the call of duty when the Horde strikes, the shield-brothers march on, to fight the orcs, or reclaim a lost relic of old. What the Grey Haven is: The Grey are a band of swordsmen, archers, wizards, and other fighters who come from all corners of the earth, heeding the call of glory and adventure. While they may take coin to rid the land of bandits or gnolls, the order is no mercenary company. They fight to reclaim the history and relics of the order they've resurrected, as well as serving the Grand Alliance, as best they can. What seperates them from a band of sellswords are their virtues: Strength, Honor, and Bravery. The Virtues of the Grey Strength: Any man can read of conjuring spells or swordplay techniques, but it takes a warrior of discipline and mind to hone his or her craft, and to keep themselves strong of mind and body. Honor: What separates a common brute with a blade, and a noble warrior is honor. To slay an enemy as if he's but a piece of meat is no better than murder. To fight an enemy with respect as an opponent, and to offer mercy when it is asked makes a man honorable. A butcher would do well to slaughter pigs, a warrior would do better to challenge men. Bravery: To live for a cause is one thing, to fight for it is another. But bravery is beyond that. A true warrior of virtue will die for his cause, the innocent; the Alliance; or his fellow warriors. He will not turn tail and run away when true good is at risk. Men say the fearless man is the one who is brave, but it the one who despite his fear, stands up for his convictions who knows true bravery. Ranking and Structure New Bloods: The unblooded recruits of the Grey. They are expected to prove their skill in whatever talents they may possess and to recognize the authority of their seniors. These tasks are most easily accomplished by actively participating with the Grey in their endeavors, or discovering work of their own that might benefit the Grey. They are not permitted to bear the colors of the Grey. They will become Shield-Siblings once they are Blooded, a formal ceremony held every few weeks to promote proven New Bloods to the rank of Shield-Sibling. Shield-Siblings: Blooded warriors of the Grey. They have proven to stand for the virtues of strength, bravery, and honor. Respected and embraced by the Grey, they are full members in the order. Shield-Siblings are expected to continue to be a fine example for their companions, remaining active in events that involve the Grey, finding new possible adventures for them to undertake, and to serve in aiding the New Bloods adjust to the order. Paragons: Exemplars of the Grey. Truly dedicated and hard working, they are Shield-Siblings that have proven their devotion to the Grey time and time again. They are constantly involved in the efforts of the Grey, proving themselves to be adept, talented leaders. Paragons hold authority over their fellow Shield-Siblings, and are expected to project an image of excellence and loyalty to the rest of the Grey. They are prime choices to become Vanguards. Vanguards: The Vanguard are the Shield-Siblings and Paragons who have proven themselves to be skilled in management and critical thought. The Vanguard serve as both moderators between Elders and Shield-Siblings, as well as choice picks to become future Shield-Elders. They are the managers and organizers of the Grey, making sure that the order operates smoothly on a daily basis. Shield-Elders: The Shield-Elders of the Grey are old only in name, earning their place for their skill in their arts, the mettle of their virtue, and their ability to lead. They ensure the Grey is funded, they say when the order sails, and they say when the Grey must rise to help the Alliance. The most respected members of the Grey, they rise over even the Vanguards in terms of seniority. OOC Info (and How to Join) We're a level 25 heavy RP guild who participates in server events with the Grand Alliance, which includes such guilds as the League of Lordaeron, First Regiment, Clergy of the Holy Light, Lineage of the Moon, and other quality guilds. We also hold guild events in free emote, roll style, or with our own modified DnD system. Our website is thegreyhaven.enjin.com, where you can read up on our rules. From there, you may contact us ingame by any method in order to schedule an interview. If you have any more questions, be sure to PM any of our officers and we'll get back to you. Category:Organizations Category:Grey Haven Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds Category:The Bulwark